I've heard of love triangles, but what is THIS?
by Boiling Ice - Freezing Fire
Summary: With the pressure to be perfect, Sasuke and Itachi continuously find themselves striving to not blemish the Uchiha name. So what happens when now a beautiful new room mate sparks competition between the already quarrelsome brothers?
1. Information

Information:

Name: Hyuga, Kira

Age: 15

Family: Hyuga, Neji's twin

History: My past is a lot like Neji's. Seeing as how I am Neji's twin, I've gone through everything he has, although I'm not as destiny obsessed. I've always had a suspicion of my father's death, so I was closer to right then my brother about his death. I am an ANBU, and am willing to do anything to become a captain.

Special Information: I am albino. As in, my hair and skin are pale and I have red eyes, but I am still a Hyuga so I still have the kekkie genkai.

* * *

Important Information: Uchiha, Itachi never murdered his clan, he is still in Konoha as an ANBU leader. Uchiha, Sasuke is still cold due to the neglect from his family and how often he was compared to his perfect brother.

* * *


	2. Trouble in the Hyuga Clan

I sat in my rose garden which held my red, purple, blue and my most prized black roses. My mind drifted from thought to thought, like my newest meeting with the Hokage, who said I was excelling quickly in my training. I smiled to myself and brushed my fingers over a few roses. My roses always kept me calmed down and happy.

I glanced around the compound, or at least the parts I could see. I saw my cousin, Hinata, strolling around, muttering something about Naruto. I also saw Neji walking towards me, wait, walking towards me? What'd I do?

"Hey Neji-san, how're you?" I asked softly. He smiled and reached a hand out to me, and I gratefully took it.

"I'm fine Kira, and you?" Neji replied. I shrugged and bent down to pick a flower. I pulled a black one and gracefully put it in my hair. My brother smiled at me and hugged me with love. I smiled, knowing I was one of the only things that made Neji smile.

"So, is there something you need Neji-san?" I asked, quickly giving him a hug back. He shrugged and walked over to his garden which sat next to mine. His was full of tulips, all of random colors, but still so beautiful.

"Don't forget Kira-san, we have a meeting with Lord Hiashi after supper," Neji reminded me. I nodded and slowly walked over to the Sakura tree that sat in the front yard. Neji smiled at me as I slowly strode over to my most prized plant. A smile danced on my lips and I hoisted myself up and perched myself on the lowest branch. Before I knew it Neji had joined me.

"It's a gorgeous day Nii-san," I muttered softly. Neji smiled at me and nodded. "Neji-san, are you infatuated with anyone at the moment?" I could see my brother's face turn a hint of red. I couldn't have a crush on anyone, although I am a ninja I have been cut off from most of the others in Konoha, but I knew who everyone was and their personality. Thanks to Hokage Tsunade's book.

"U-um well… Th-that's not for you to know!" he stammered out. I large grin sat upon my lips as I looked at my flustered brother.

"Sooo… Who is it Nii-san?" I asked, curiosity tainting my pure sing-song voice. My brother smirked at me.

"How would you know who I was referring to anyway? You're always on missions or locked up in the compound," he replied looking away from me. I had a sudden urge to push him out of my tree, but I decided against it. Instead I reached into the pocket of my specialized kimono and grabbed a semi-large book that held information on everyone, even visitors, in Konoha.

"Well Mr. Smarty-pants, this is how I'd know who you're referring too," I replied slyly. Neji practically pouted, making me laugh my head off, thus earning me a well deserved glare from him.

"Well anyway, I'm not going to tell you because honestly I don't like anyone in this town, or any other town for that matter. Nobody seems to tickle my fancy just yet," he said, seriousness having a complete grip of his voice. The only time that happens is when he _is_ being serious so I had to nod at his statement. "What about you my darling sister, has anyone caught your eye?" I smiled weakly at him.

"Of course not, I'm to difficult to please, that and I can never get out of here and actually meet anyone in this damn book," I replied, shoving the book back into my pocket. Neji nodded, a bit glumly I might add because he knows how much I hated being this locked up in this stupid compound.

"Well come on Kira, let's go inside, it's almost dinner time," Neji said as he jumped off of the branch. I nodded and quickly flipped off the branch and landed next to my brother.

I rushed inside and into the kitchen to start dinner as Neji casually walked in. I always made dinner, otherwise me and Neji would die from the muck he makes. I smiled as I put the finishing touches on the special ramen, just like father use to make when we were younger. I hadn't ever tried to make this but I found the recipe earlier that day and decided to surprise Neji-san.

"Neji!" I called. "Dinner is done!" My voice echoed through our near empty home. I heard Neji's footsteps coming towards the dinning room so I filled two bowls with ramen and set them at the table. As I took my seat Neji sat down besides me.

"We're having ramen?" He asked. "It took you twenty minutes to make ramen?" Whoa, I didn't notice how much time that took, but he'll understand soon.

"Yes, it's ramen. I messed up a few times making it so shut up, I know it took me a while," I replied. "Just eat would you?" I took a chopstick full of noodles and when I actually tasted it the ramen tasted just like how father use to make. It was delicious, and as I looked at Neji gently poke the noodles with his chopsticks I giggled to myself. "Just eat Neji-san, you need your energy for our conference with Lord Hiashi." Reluctantly he nodded and picked up a couple noodles with his chopsticks.

"Why'd you pick ramen of all things?" I heard him mutter just before he took a few sips of ramen. Just as he did his eyes shot wide and he stared at me. A smile danced upon my lips. "Wh-what is this?!"

"It's ramen stupid, what does it look like?" I countered. The smile turned to a smirk as Neji stared at me in disbelief.

"Th-this is father's ramen though… How did you…?" he seemed lost in confusion as he stared at the ramen and then at me.

"Just eat before you supper gets cold you dunce," I said as I slurped all the noodles down and quickly drank the juice. Neji smiled slightly and quickly ate ever last bit of his ramen. He looked hopefully at the kitchen and I smiled. I grabbed his bowl and quickly refilled his and mine. The bowls were emptied even quicker.

"You have to make this more often Kira, it was great, just like how...." he trailed off.

"Just like how father use to make…" I finished for him. He nodded a bit sadly at me. Our father practically committed suicide. I smiled brightly at my brother, trying to mask my pain. "Come on, we have to get ready for out meeting with Lord Hiashi."

Within minutes we were both ready and heading out the door. We walked quickly, yet with dignity, to the main household's mansion. As we reached the large door it opened, as if expecting us at this very minute. We both rushed in and stopped at Lord Hiashi's door.

Neji knocked and the door opened. We walked in, my hand squeezing Neji's for comfort and we both bowed to our uncle.

"Good to see you both," Hiashi lied. Neji smiled and I faked one, just to seem pleased by the fake compliment. "Come and sit would you please." We nodded and sat down in front of him, looking up at our uncle with emotionless eyes. My white hair fell gracefully in front of my face while Neji's brown hair was tied loosely behind his back. There was a long, comfortless silence.

"Why are we here Lord Hiashi?" I chimed in. Hiashi smiled at me, but not a smile you'd expect from an uncle, it was wicked.

"Well, you know how we are in debt to the Uchiha clan, correct?" he said slyly. Both me and my brother nodded. "Here's the thing, we owe them payment, and they want a servant from the Hyuga clan, and I find you, Kira, to be a perfect slave so I am giving you to the Uchihas. You will be a slave to one of the families in the Uchiha clan, whom they will choose." I nodded, choking back tears.

"Hai sir," I murmured. Another evil smile crept upon Hiashi's face. He turned to Neji, as if it was his turn to be punished for nothing. I honestly knew why I was chosen, I am different in almost every way from a normal Hyuga just because I am albino. I'm a rare and close to hated breed because albinos exceeded a normal Hyuga powers, although Neji and I are evenly matched, and Hiashi didn't want me near the clan.

"Oh and Neji, you are needed for something… Tsunade wants someone to run errands for her so I 'lent' you to her. You are still on call for missions, the both of you. Dismissed," Hiashi barked evilly. I don't understand why Hiashi had to punish Neji for me being different but he did.

The both of us got up and walked out of the room, holding a dignified pose. We walked to our home, for probably the last time. We looked at the door and noticed a note. The news in it cheered me and Neji up quite a bit, but it didn't help too much. All it said was that Neji was to quarter were ever I was, so he was to stay with the Uchihas when he wasn't working for Tsunade. We both doubted he'd have much work with her anyway.

We walked inside and packed up any essentials. Thinking I'd have a maid's outfit and an Uchiha outfit once I moved I decided to pack light on the cloths. Throwing everything together that I needed as I read the end of the note. Kuso, I had to be there tomorrow morning.

I plopped onto the couch and stared at the wall. For what seemed like hours I sat there in thought but in reality it was mere minutes. Neji came and sat next to me with a comforting smile.

"Don't worry Kira, we'll get through this…" Neji said with reassurance, although he didn't look to calm himself. A small smile danced on my trembling lip as I looked into my brother's lavender eyes. My red eyes glossed over with tears and pain. Neji hugged me tightly and I fell asleep in my brother's arms that night as I worriedly waited my troublesome destiny…


	3. Are we freaks?

_I plopped onto the couch and stared at the wall. For what seemed like hours I sat there in thought but in reality it was mere minutes. Neji came and sat next to me with a comforting smile._

_"Don't worry Kira, we'll get through this…" Neji said with reassurance, although he didn't look to calm himself. A small smile danced on my trembling lip as I looked into my brother's lavender eyes. My red eyes glossed over with tears and pain. Neji hugged me tightly and I fell asleep in my brother's arms that night as I worriedly waited my troublesome destiny…_

-The Next Morning-

"Kira, Kira wake up," I heard a comforting voice say to me. I opened my eyes and saw my brother looking down at me. I smiled up at him and hugged him tightly, completely forgetting about the pain and misery of yesterday. "Come, I have to walk you to our new home." Those words hit me like a rock but I kept a strong face on.

"Hai Neji-san!" I squeaked out with false joy. Neji looked at me worriedly but shook it off. He smiled at me with trembling lips and lifted me onto his back. "What're you doing Neji-san?" Neji smiled at me.

"Just rest Kira-san. It's not that far to the Uchiha compound and you need your rest," Neji said softly. I nodded and grabbed our bags. I tossed them carefully onto a wagon and held onto the handle with charka strings. Although it's not normal Hyuga jutsu, I loved using puppet techniques, it's so much fun. Neji smiled at my creativity and started to walk out of the house and outside into the cold morning air. I hugged tightly onto my brother and set my head on his shoulder, burying my face in his sweet smelling hair. I fell asleep on my brother's back as he walked through the Hyuga compound and out its front gate.

Due to the fact that the Hyugas and the Uchihas are somewhat rivals they are on opposite sides on Konoha, thus making it to where we had to cross the entire town to get to our new home. Half way through town I woke up and jumped off of Neji's back, which shocked the shit out of him.

"Your turn to rest!" I chimed happily. Neji looked at me like I was crazy. He knew I wouldn't be able to carry him on my back but I had a better idea. I set Neji down in the wagon, which I made have more room and attached more strings to it. I skipped down the road as if I wasn't pulling anything as I hummed to myself. A fake smile danced upon my lips as I skipped. I could tell Neji was worried, because I was acting way different then normal, and smiling in a terrible situation, but he knew why.

Suddenly it hit him that he was sitting in a wagon being pulled by his baby sister, how embarrassing. I smiled, knowing the reason he was mumbling to himself.

"Almost there Neji-san!" I sang out. I needed to mask this pain, and I did ok with it, at least I hope so. "Oh my gosh! Hi Hinata-san!" Neji looked up with curiosity. He must not of been expecting to see Hinata out and about.

"H-hey K-kira-san," Hinata stuttered out. I smiled at her and kept skipping. I heard Hinata stifle a laugh, probably because Neji was sitting in the wagon.

"Don't worry Neji-san! At least it's not the afternoon where _everyone_ is awake and able to see you!" I chimed. I looked back to see Neji smile at me and laying his head on his knees. He's so tired, I'll tell Hokage Tsunade that he needs rest before work.

Another few minutes passed as I made my way to the Uchiha compound, making sure to walk carefully as to not disturb my sleeping brother. I could see the gate to the Uchiha compound and I smiled weakly, not letting tears escape my eyes.

I walked through the arch and up to the Uchiha guards.

"Oh look, it's a freak…" one said aloud. My head dropped, knowing he was right. "I'm just kidding girl. You and this boy must be our new family members from the Hyuga clan." Family member? Whoa… I nodded and smiled at the two men. "Well come on in, the chief is waiting for you to tell you which family you are to be helping. Yours and your brother's duties start tomorrow. Lady Tsunade doesn't expect him until then." He motioned to a semi-large building and I nodded with a grateful smile. So welcoming…

I swiftly walked to the building, carefully pulling the wagon behind me. Knocking on the large door I smiled softly as another Uchiha opened the door.

"Hello, you must be Kira, and that boy must be Neji. It's an honor to have you both here," the man said with a smile. I smiled back. "Could you wake your brother up please so we can discuss your new living arrangements?" I nodded and walked over to Neji.

"Neji-san," I whispered. "Neji, you must wake up my dear brother, we are at our new home, our new… life." I choked out the last word and with that Neji opened his perfect lavender eyes and looked into my thought to be evil red eyes. Neji quickly jumped out of the wagon and landed next to me.

"Well, please come inside you two, you may leave your belongings out here, nothing will happen to them," the man said as he motioned for us to walk inside. We sat down on very comfortable chairs, much better then the stuff we have at the Hyuga compound, and listened intently to whatever the man had to say. "Well, first thing's first, welcome to the Uchiha compound. We are happy to be welcoming children such as you. A family here was over-joyed to adopt you both when they found out that you two were being put up for adoption. Also you both are a top rookie of your graduation, that's just pure amazing."

"Um, sir, if you don't mind me cutting in," Neji started. The man nodded for him to continue. "What do you mean we were put up for adoption sir? Lord Hiashi said that we were a payment for the Uchihas help they have given us. He said that I was sent to work with Hokage Tsunade and that Kira was to be a maid."

"Lord Hiashi said that to you? Well you are going to work for Lady Tsunade, Neji-san, but it's on her request, not Hiashi's. Lady Tsunade wanted a trained ninja to help with very important missions and she specially requested you Neji-san. Oh, and Kira, you were adopted, not traded to us as payment. Hiashi said it was of utmost importants to have the both of you adopted and an Uchiha family immediantely jumped on the offer," the man said with a smile. We both nodded and we both actually smiled. Finally, out of the place that shunned us.


	4. A new home with the heartthrobs!

_"Hello!" a woman said with a smile. I smiled at her as she ran up to my brother and me and hugged us both. A hug from someone other then Neji-san? I'll have to get use to this._

_"H-hi ma'am," I answered unsteadily and Neji said something along the same lines. She smiled and then Mr. Fugaku came in._

_"Why hello!" he boomed, making my head shake a bit. "I'm so glad you two are here now and out of whatever use to happen to you and the Hyuga compound." The both of us nodded with a small smile. "Sasuke! Come show these two their rooms!" Sasuke? Oh right… He is the second child of Uchiha, Fugaku and Itachi-san's younger brother. I heard someone fall off of something and rush over to where we were._

"Hai father…" Sasuke said as he finally got over to us. I looked at him, very cute. That is probably why he's called the "Konoha heart-throb". Well I'm not going to be no fan girl! "Follow me." I nodded and followed Sasuke down a hallway, dragging Neji along with me.

"Hi Sasuke-san sir!" I said as I followed him. He turned to me, a hint of surprise on his face. He must not be use to hearing that. "We're going to have some fun, right?" He nodded, although unsurely. "Is something wrong Sasuke-san?"

"No…" he replied coldly. I almost glared at his back, what a jerk!

"Don't be rude to my sister Uchiha," Neji spat. Guess these to are already acquainted. Neji glared at Sasuke with pure hatred.

"I'll talk to her however I please Hyuga!" Sasuke shot back. I suddenly step in.

"Shut up! The both of you! Neji I can handle myself! Uchiha, don't even think about talk to me like that or you _will_ see another reason why Lord Hiashi disowned me as his niece!" I snapped angrily at them both. Neji stepped back a bit, suddenly scared at what I would do. He knew what I was talking about, the disowning part, I had something so rare that all the Hyugas forgot about it, and it scared everyone, which is also a factor to why I'm albino. Sasuke looked at me with something other then fear or worry, some unknown emotion danced in his coal eyes.

"W-well here we are Hyuga boy, this is your room," Sasuke said. Neji walked into the room and turned on the light, trying to figure out where he was going to put what. "Um… hey girl, you're room is down the hall."

"I have a name you know Sasuke-san," I replied to him as I gave Neji a look of 'don't even think of following me'. "My name is Hyuga, Kira… Use it and respect it." My voice went from calm to venom as my brother closed his bedroom door.

"Y-yes Kira-san," Sasuke said, that look danced in his eyes again, making them glow a bit. What was that emotion? "Follow me, please." His eyes didn't hold that cold look that once grasped them the first time I saw his eyes, it held something I could barely make out… Maybe, compassion?

"Is there something wrong Sasuke-san?" I asked, again, very calmly as I walked up next to him. He looked at me and suddenly shook his head. "You're lying Sasuke-san…" He looked at me, probably wondering how I knew. "One of my special little, power…" I explained to him. "I can see how the brain works, and yours is a bright yellow at the moment, thus showing you are lying." He looked into my eyes and saw my byakugan was activated and my eyes were focused on his head. "I will ask again, is there something wrong?"

Sasuke sighed in defeat. "Yes… But I'd prefer not to talk about it Kira-san." I nodded at him and gently grabbed his wrist. His cheeks took on a slight pink color to them.

"That's fine if you don't want to talk about it Sasuke-san, I never asked for that. I just wanted to know if something was wrong or not. Oh and please don't ever lie to me," I said softly and I squeezed his wrist. He turned away and muttered something. Not going to ask about that.

"Here, let me show you your room Kira-san," he said as he started to walk forward, actually slightly pulling me along because I had a grip on his wrist. "H-here we are Kira-san." Sasuke opened the door to reveal a room, much similar to Neji's, but there was an extra bed in that room.

"Sasuke-san, is there any reason there are two beds in my room?" I asked as I sat on the one of them. Sasuke sat on the other.

"Well we originally planned on having you and Neji bunk together but we found room but you have a roommate. Don't ask me why it isn't Neji who has a roommate because it would make more sense but my parents arranged it this way. So… Which bed do you like more?" Sasuke said. I shrugged and laid back on the bed I was already on.

"So Sasuke-san, who is my roommate?" I asked. I looked over to the Uchiha who slowly pointed to himself. I smiled a bit at this, this could be fun. "Alright… Just make sure I get my privacy when I need it ok?" Sasuke nodded and walked over to a curtain that was hanging randomly off the ceiling and gave it a light tug. It ended up cutting the room in half perfectly. "Well that works."

Sasuke pushed the curtain back and sat down next to me. "If you like you and Neji could always switch rooms, I mean, if this makes you uncomfortable." I shook my head and smiled at him.

"This'll be fine Sasuke-san," I replied softly. I could see the pink returning to his cheeks and I smiled at it.

"Here… Let me help you bring your things in Kira-san." Sasuke offered. I nodded gratefully and we both walked back though the house to where Neji's and my wagon sat.


	5. Delivery! Very Short

_Sasuke pushed the curtain back and sat down next to me. "If you like you and Neji could always switch rooms, I mean, if this makes you uncomfortable." I shook my head and smiled at him._

_"This'll be fine Sasuke-san," I replied softly. I could see the pink returning to his cheeks and I smiled at it._

_"Here… Let me help you bring your things in Kira-san." Sasuke offered. I nodded gratefully and we both walked back though the house to where Neji's and my wagon sat._

~ A month or so late r~

"Kira!" I heard Itachi call. I set my book down Sasuke had lent me and got up off my bed. Walking out of my room and down the hall I noticed Neji was out helping Lady Tsunade.

"Coming Itachi-san!" I replied. Rushing through the home I got to Itachi's room as quickly as possible. When I got there he was sitting on his bed, patiently waiting for me to arrive. "Yes sir Itachi-san?"

"I need you to deliver something to Hiashi for me, stating how you and Neji are doing. Can you do that for me? I'm a bit tied up," Itachi requested. I smiled softly.

"And as payment for this task sir?" I asked. Itachi got up and reached into his pocket. Normally I got a good amount of money for running his errands but apparently…

"Sorry Kira, I'm a bit broke today, haven't gotten my pay yet…" he trailed off and walked towards me. What is he doing? Itachi swiftly wrapped his arms around in a hug and bent down, kissing my cheek. "I'll give you actually money next time I have some Kira-san." I nodded a light shade of pink resting on my cheeks. That was different! I blushed as butterflies danced in my stomach. I had small feelings for Itachi, who wouldn't?

"Itachi-san, is the note to Lord Hiashi ready?" I asked him, still in a bit of a shocked daze. Itachi nodded and handed you a some-what lengthy scroll. "That sums up a whole month sir? That is a very long note Itachi-san."

"I thought it was important he know everything that went on. Like how your living arrangements are, eating habits, all personality things…" he started but I cut him off.

"Not to be rude Itachi-san but I highly doubt Lord Hiashi cares about how we are doing. If he cared I'm sure he wouldn't have disowned us," I said. Itachi shrugged and handed me the scroll which I set in my bag. "Wait Itachi-san?"

"Yes?" he replied as he messed with something in his bag.

"What are you so tied up with? Your ANBU squad has the day off…" I said, curiosity dripping from every word said. He shrugged and ushered me out of the room. "Well damn…"

I rushed off to the Hyuga compound; just go get this over with. I haven't been there since me and Neji was forced to leave. I hope Hiashi doesn't get pissed when he sees me.

I came up to the gate and looked at the guards that stood there. They said nothing, just glared at me.

"State your business here," one said.

"I have a note for Hiashi," I said. I stopped myself after noticing I disrespectfully called my uncle by his name.

"Lord Hiashi does not want to see you!" the other man said. "You aren't supposed to be around here you demon!"

"I was sent by Uchiha, Itachi with a letter so let me in or I'll get ANBU on your ass!" I snapped. The guard started to worry and they saw my byakugan activate, my near lethal byakugan. They stepped back, looking down at their feet.

"Y-you may go in…" the first guard said. I smiled at them and walked it. Idiots… I walked in silence down to Hiashi's home. It looked large, seeing as how I never had to go to the large areas in the Uchiha compound.

I knocked on the door and waited patiently. Hinata answered.

"H-hi K-kira!" Hinata said as she hugged me. I smiled and hugged back. "F-father is in there." She pointed at another large door that led to Hiashi's chambers.

"Thanks Hinata," I said softly and I walked over the door. I shoved it open, not caring at this point. "Hey Hiashi! Mail for you!"

"How rude…" Hiashi said glaring at me but then stopped, noticed that it was well, me. "What're you doing here?"

"I already explained… _Mail for you!_" I repeated. I threw the scroll at Hiashi's feet. "From the Uchihas on how Neji and I are doing." I walked out of the room, refusing to say bye or anything. I walked past Hinata. "See you later Hinata-san." And with that I disappeared.

**Sorry that one was really short… I didn't want to get into the next part with this. I don't know, I have odd places for breaks. ^^**


	6. Heyyyy Want to spar?

_"How rude…" Hiashi said glaring at me but then stopped, noticed that it was well, me. "What're you doing here?"_

_"I already explained… Mail for you!" I repeated. I threw the scroll at Hiashi's feet. "From the Uchihas on how Neji and I are doing." I walked out of the room, refusing to say bye or anything. I walked past Hinata. "See you later Hinata-san." And with that I disappeared._

Reappearing on my bed I sighed softly and looked up at my ceiling. I didn't even notice that Sasuke was sitting in the room with me. Suddenly words snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Had to run another errand for Itachi?" I heard a soft voice ask. I nodded, knowing it was Sasuke. I was the only person he'd be soft and gentle around, never really understood why. I felt Sasuke hug me, this was normal so I thought nothing of it. I finally looked at him, he looked beat.

"Fan girl problems again?" I asked. I got a nodded as an answer. "Copy cat…" I smiled at Sasuke, making him laugh.

"I am not a copy cat!" he whined. I giggled at his childish antics.

"You are too!" I replied. This couldn't go on forever but then Sasuke did something I'd never expect in my life. He leaned over and kisses my cheek, the opposite one that Itachi kissed. My face turned a light shade of pink again, and so did Sasuke's.

"Want to train?" he asked, totally out of random. I nodded unsurely and walked out to our personal training grounds. "Get ready!" I smiled and practically tackled him. "Hey!"

"Yes Sasuke?" I said as I kept myself on top of the squirming Uchiha. I wasn't that heavy but it was also obvious that he wasn't really trying. I looked down at him and saw his face redden. "Something wrong Uchiha?"

"Yes there is something wrong! You're crushing me!" Sasuke said. I looked at him and laughed.

"If it was because of that your face wouldn't be red and besides, I don't weigh very much," I replied as I crawled off him. I jumped up into a tree and waited for Sasuke to get up, which he didn't. "Sasuke! Wakey-wakey, time to train!" He quickly nodded and jumped up.

"Right! Now are you ready?" he said shakily. What was wrong with him? I shrug it off and jumped down from my seat and landed behind him.

"Of course I'm ready Sasuke!" I replied as I jumped on his back, knocking him over. He tried to turn around to grab me but since I was on his back I just went spinning. I took one of my kunais and made a small hole in the collar of Sasuke's shirt. He was spinning so much he didn't notice. Wait! This was one of his new fire jutsus! Damnit, I have to act quick! I took the kunai that I slip threw his collar and tied it there with a chakra string that I could keep strong even if I didn't have it attached to myself. With that I threw the kunai at one of the near by trees and jumped off him and into an opposite tree.

"Ah!" Sasuke yelled as he stopped spinning and went flying back and hit the tree with an 'oof'. "Kira! I'll get you for that!" I laughed as I jumped to a closer tree. I used chakra strings and tied his hands together.

"Now how are you supposed to do jutsus now?" I asked with a mock tone as I walked towards my friend. I smiled at him. "Give up?"

"Never!" he replied with a hint of playfulness under the serious tone. I love the fact that Sasuke is so, well sort of, calm around me, and so much fun! I think… I think I'm starting to like Sasuke-san. "I will get you!" His voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"You never answered me Sasuke," I said. "How are you supposed to do jutsus with your hands tied up?" He growled under his breath.

"I'll find a way to get out of this Kira!" he shot at me.

"Sure you will Sas-gay!" I replied back with, teasing in ever word I said. Sasuke glared at me, whoa that was different. "Oh calm down Sasuke, you know I'm only teasing. You aren't gay." He smiled a bit. "At least I hope you aren't…" At that point I was talking to myself, but I think he caught some of it.

"What?" he asked curiously.

"Nothing!" I chimed. I pulled on the strings attached to Sasuke's hands and they released. "Well, I'm done for now Sasuke." I released his shirt so he could finally walk. He ran up to me and tackled me to the ground.

"Sasuke! Let me go!" I squeaked. Sasuke shook his head; a smirk plastered on his perfect face. Suddenly I disappeared from under him and appeared in a tree.

"Damn you and that ability of yours!" Sasuke yelled playfully. He jumped up and grabbed my foot, pulling me down and into his strong arms. "Hah, got you." Then, apparently noticing that I was in his arms, his face turned a bright pink color.

"Something wrong Sasuke-san?" I murmured as a dash of pink playing on my cheeks.

"Yes something is wrong but I'll talk to you about it later Kira-san," he said. I nodded with a smile. He was actually going to talk to me about this. On impulse I leaned up and kissed Sasuke's cheek, bad timing!

"Kira! What're you doing to Sasuke?!" I group of fan girls yelled. Fuck!

"How did you guys get on the Uchiha compound?" Sasuke snapped angrily. He carefully set me down, obviously annoyed that these clingy girls interrupted our training/play time. "Get out of here!" I blink, suddenly worried about this new found rage in him. I've never seen this side of Sasuke but apparently the girls were use to it.

"Yes Sasuke-san sir!" they all chimed and ran off, for the moment. I giggled softly to myself and Sasuke smiled at me, that soft look in his eyes again instead of the rage that once captured them.

Sasuke walked over to me and threw me up in the air, like I was a little kid.

"Eek! Sasuke, what the hell!" I screamed as I started to fall. I fell onto his back with a thump. "Oh my gosh! Sasuke are you ok?" He chuckled and nodded.

"Here, let me carry you back inside Kira," Sasuke said with a smile. I blushed a tad and nodded happily, while returning the smile.


	7. Who do you love more!

_"Get out of here!" I blink, suddenly worried about this new found rage in him. I've never seen this side of Sasuke but apparently the girls were use to it._

_"Yes Sasuke-san sir!" they all chimed and ran off, for the moment. I giggled softly to myself and Sasuke smiled at me, that soft look in his eyes again instead of the rage that once captured them._

_Sasuke walked over to me and threw me up in the air, like I was a little kid._

_"Eek! Sasuke, what the hell!" I screamed as I started to fall. I fell onto his back with a thump. "Oh my gosh! Sasuke are you ok?" He chuckled and nodded._

_"Here, let me carry you back inside Kira," Sasuke said with a smile. I blushed a tad and nodded happily, while returning the smile._

~ A few weeks later ~

(Info for new segment: I've noticed that I have feelings for both the Uchiha boys. I hope this doesn't cause difficulty.)

I sat in Neji's room, cleaning up. Neji hadn't been home for a few days, he had to go on a mission for Lady Tsunade. He was such a slob sometimes. Then out of the random I heard some bickering coming from the room across the hall, Itachi's room. Being the nosey girl I am I walked over to the barely open door and listened in on the conversation.

"Stay away from her Itachi!" Sasuke snapped at his big brother, thus making Itachi laugh.

"I have all the right to be around her Sasuke," he replied calmly. "She does live in this home and she's more then willing to hang out with me, if you haven't noticed." I looked at them both through the crack in the door.

"You know I like her Itachi so just leave her alone!" Sasuke barked. Itachi chuckled at this and smirked at his younger brother.

"Well you aren't the only one who likes the Hyuga girl little brother," Itachi stated.

"Just stay away from Kira! She would never like you in a million years!" Sasuke growled. I started to worry. They were fighting over me? This wasn't going to be good.

"I'm sure she would like me more then you Sasuke. I am older, wiser, and stronger. And since you like the girl you should know that's what she likes in a guy," Itachi countered.

"Shut up!" Sasuke yelled annoyed. "You only barely like her! I love Kira so just back off of her!" I blushed, where these two being serious? I like them both but I could never choose between them! This was terrible.

"I barely like her? I love Kira! You don't even know what love is!" Itachi yelled. Holy… Shit… This was worse the terrible! This was a catastrophe!

"Like you'd ever know what love is Itachi!" Sasuke hollered. Tears stung the corner of my eyes. "How about we ask her who she likes more Itachi…?" I could see Itachi nod in agreement. Fuck!

I looked through the door to see them walking towards it. I quickly disappeared, well more like turned invisible. Yes I know, I have a lot of crazy jutsus.

"Kira!" Itachi called. I had to resist the urge to appear and ask what I needed to do. I was so use to coming with those two called me that I had to stop myself.

"Like she'll come for you Itachi. Kira!" Sasuke said loudly. I growled quietly to myself, damn this was difficult! I stayed quiet and moved back to my room, trying not to make a noise. I could see the door right next to me but I lost concentration and the jutsu failed on me. Fuck I was visible now! "Kira, there you are!"

"H-hello guys," I stammered. Great, I've lost my normal happiness; nothing is wrong or worrying mood. "Wh-what's up?"

"Kira we have to talk to you…" Itachi said softly. I looked at them, tears stinging the corners of my eyes.

"I don't know who I love more!" I screamed as I ran between them and out of the house. Both of the Uchiha boys looked after me, calling my name, but I ignored them and ran to the training grounds behind the house and to my favorite tree. I jumped up and landed on a higher branch, wiping my eyes so tears didn't stain my face.

"Kira…" I heard Sasuke's soft voice call. I could barely hear him but I looked in his direction. Neither of them knew I would of chosen this tree to perch myself in. Sasuke's face had a look of worriment, and so did Itachi's, whom followed right behind his younger brother. "Kira, please come out and talk with us."

"No!" I replied sharply as I used a jutsu to make my voice sound like it was coming from somewhere else.

"Kira, please come down," Itachi said as he neared my tree. Fucker! Why did he have to be ANBU and know shit? I growled under my breath and jumped down, my short hair moving with my actions. I landed in between both of the Uchiha boys and sat down quietly.

"What is it?" I asked, calmness returning to my voice. I looked at them both as they whipped around to look at me.

"Kira, we have to ask you something…" Sasuke started.

"I already answered you did I not?" I replied, the soft look on my face finally coming back. My lips didn't dance with a smile but at least I wasn't as upset with this anymore. "I told you both that I'm not sure whom I love more."

"How did you…?" Itachi started to ask but again, I cut in.

"I heard you two fighting in Itachi-san's room. You guys aren't the quiet arguers. You should probably work on that seeing has how you both are ninjas," I said with a small wave of my hand. Is this what I'm like when I'm serious? Shit, note to self, don't be serious a lot. They both nodded but then Sasuke looked at me weird.

"You love us… both?" he asked. I reluctantly nodded. "Oh… Well, ok." I looked over at Itachi with a fake smile and gave the same smile to Sasuke. Lucky for me they believed it.

"Hey Kira, let's go back home and forget all about this," Itachi suggested. Nodding, I grabbed both their hands and followed then inside where we tried to wipe all memory of this out of my mind. That didn't work to well…


	8. Story Time Boys

_"I told you both that I'm not sure whom I love more."_

_"How did you…?" Itachi started to ask but again, I cut in._

_"I heard you two fighting in Itachi-san's room. You guys aren't the quiet arguers. You should probably work on that seeing has how you both are ninjas," I said with a small wave of my hand. Is this what I'm like when I'm serious? Shit, note to self, don't be serious a lot. They both nodded but then Sasuke looked at me weird._

_"You love us… both?" he asked. I reluctantly nodded. "Oh… Well, ok." I looked over at Itachi with a fake smile and gave the same smile to Sasuke. Lucky for me they believed it._

_"Hey Kira, let's go back home and forget all about this," Itachi suggested. Nodding, I grabbed both their hands and followed then inside where we tried to wipe all memory of this out of my mind. That didn't work to well…_

~ A few days later ~

Everything seemed to calm down and everything went back to normal. Itachi had me run errands and he had me hanging out with him a bit more then before but that didn't bother me. Sasuke still wanted me to help him train which I was more then happy to comply and he wanted me to read him a book every night before bed. So there were a few differences, but not so many that I could say anything changed.

"Hey Kira!" I heard Sasuke call from our room. I look at my watch, an hour before bed, our reading time. I smiled and got up.

"Coming Sasuke!" I replied happily as I ran down the hallway and into our room. I jumped onto my bed which Sasuke was already seated on. "Which story tonight?"

"I want you to make up one Kira-san!" Sasuke said, joy actually swimming through his words. Whoa, he's so happy tonight… Did I miss something?

"But Sasuke… I don't know how to make up a story… You know that very well mister," I replied with a smile. He pouted, trying to get me to do what he asked. "Okay fine, fine!" I smiled and laid back on my bed, a smile playing on my soft lips.

"Well?" Sasuke said with eager. What's gotten into him? Did he get sugar? I gave him a look of "just be patient!". He smiled and rocked slightly, being as quiet as he could possibly be.

"Okay well…" I started. I made up a tail about a love sick kinochi who didn't know how to take care of her problem. She was infatuated with a boy on her team who didn't seem to notice her, wouldn't even give her a side glance, and treated her like she wasn't there. After a while the girl chose to try and forget her feelings and dated a boy from another team, making the boy she truly loved very jealous. When she finally saw how her true love acted when he saw her with her boyfriend she started to worry. After a while the first boy got so jealous and annoyed that he grabbed the kinochi right in front of her boyfriend and gave her a loving kiss. With that they lived happily, forever in each other's arms.

Sasuke sat there, dazed by my story. I smiled at him, and I stopped with half time left, thus meaning we still had thirty minutes.

"C-can you tell me that story again Kira? It was… amazing…" his voice trailed off as he looked at me. A small blush crept upon my cheeks as he looked at me. Before I could say "Okay" Sasuke had leaned forward and kissed me softly on the lips. I didn't know what to do but instinct took over and told me to kiss him back. Just as I did, I heard a very annoyed growl from the door. I pulled away and saw Itachi standing there, his beautiful black eyes glossed over and turning red…

~ Itachi's P.O.V. ~

I walked down to Kira's and Sasuke's room. They were normally reading right now but for some strange reason I was urged to bring them both a snack and maybe listen in on the second story they read. I walked up to the open crack in the door to see Kira close to ending her first story. Whoa, she made that all up on her own and on the spot, such creativity. I smiled softly and I pushed open the door a little and looked at Sasuke and Kira. Sasuke's mood was oddly brighter then normal, wonder what's up.

"C-can you tell me that story again Kira? It was… amazing…" I heard my little brother's voice trial off as I watched them. They didn't seem too noticed, a bit to my relief; I wanted to see if I could catch the beginning of this story.

I watched Kira start to speak but just as she was about to Sasuke, my younger brother kissed her. Tears ran to my eyes as I looked at the sight. I couldn't tell if she wanted to do this or if it was instinct but she kissed Sasuke back. I growl escaped my throat, oh what a rage I was in.

Kira suddenly pulled back from Sasuke and looked at me; an emotion I couldn't decipher swam in her gorgeous red eyes. She glanced over at Sasuke who had a look of fear and worry plastered on his face.

"Kira…" I murmured as I stepped towards her. Sasuke's eyes flashed to me, I could tell he was scared yet angry that I was getting near Kira.

"H-hai Itachi-san?" she asked softly. I smiled and sat on her bed, somewhat away from Sasuke.

"Could you retell that story please, like Sasuke asked? I'd love to hear it," I said with a small smile. Kira looked at me shocked but nodded.

"I-I'd love to Itachi, as long as it's ok with Sasuke," she replied. Sasuke nodded a bit happily, wanting to hear my tale again. I smiled and started again, twisting and turning through every detail, even adding a little more to keep Sasuke in suspense.

"That was wonderful Kira…" I said softly as I leant over to kiss her cheek. She blushed ever so slightly, but still, it was a blush. I could tell Sasuke was getting a little mad but held it back. "Goodnight you both." They both nodded at me as Sasuke moved over to his bed and laid down, a soft mumble could be heard. Kira pulled her covers up and wrapped herself in them.

"Goodnight, Itachi-san," she murmured softly as I smiled down at her. I kissed her forehead with a smile and walked out of the room. I heard to say "Goodnight Sasuke-san" and with that I was out of their room and in my own, thinking.


	9. Sasuke? Are you ok?

_"That was wonderful Kira…" I said softly as I leant over to kiss her cheek. She blushed ever so slightly, but still, it was a blush. I could tell Sasuke was getting a little mad but held it back. "Goodnight you both." They both nodded at me as Sasuke moved over to his bed and laid down, a soft mumble could be heard. Kira pulled her covers up and wrapped herself in them._

_"Goodnight, Itachi-san," she murmured softly as I smiled down at her. I kissed her forehead with a smile and walked out of the room. I heard to say "Goodnight Sasuke-san" and with that I was out of their room and in my own, thinking._

~ Next Day (Sasuke's POV) ~

I stretched when I woke up and looked around, seeing the curtain drawn. Okay, Kira is changing and I need to shower so I'll just slip out of the room and go to the bathroom. I could hear Kira's soft humming as she dressed; how I loved her sweet voice. What am I kidding, I love her in general! I slipped soundlessly out of the room so I didn't disturb her singing and walked down the hallway, straining my ears to hear her. Suddenly a sharp voice cut into my thoughts.

"Sasuke!" Damnit, it was my brother. I walked a few feet to his room while sighing softly. He was probably going to be all peeved that I kissed Kira… Who would have guessed, I was right. I walked into the room and this was how I was greeted: "How dare you! You just lean over to her and kiss her?" His voice was a whisper so Kira didn't hear, but it was harsh. "Stay away from her!"

I glared at him. We've been over this, we were going to share till she chose, and everything was fair game. "Itachi I don't have to stay away from her. We agreed everything was fair game as long as she didn't mind it." He scoffed and glared at me. "Now excuse me but Kira and I were going to train this morning, she wanted to try some new jutsu, goodbye." I walked out of the room, able to feel my brother's glaring at my back, he's really got to get over the fact that Kira likes us both, I have for Pete's sake!

I walked back to mine and Kira's room, totally forget about the shower and knocked on the door. Although we shared a room I didn't want to just walk in on something if the curtain wasn't closed.

"Come in!" I heard her giggle out. I opened the door to see her in her training outfit, all set and ready to go. "Why aren't you ready yet Sasuke?" I looked at her. She was so beautiful. Her hair wasn't as short as before, but wasn't as long as it use to be. Her eyes such a cute red, even though I knew the dangers they could hold. She seemed so perfect in looks and personality and everything. How I was in love with this beauty of nature.

"Sasuke?" her voice drifted through my ears. I snapped back to reality.

"Yes… Gomen Kira-san," I replied hastily. She smiled and pointed to my pajamas and then to her ninja outfit. "Oh… Right!" I rushed over to my dresser and quickly changed while Kira looked out the window opposite of my dresser to give me a little privacy. "Ready!" She turned around and smiled at me.

~ Back to me! ~

"Ready!" I heard Sasuke yell. I turned around and looked at him with a smile. He looked so cute in his new training outfit, even cuter then Itachi-san. Wait! Was I started to like Sasuke more? My head was spinning from these thoughts. I looked at him, a smile on his face as I teleported out of the room, him on my heels.

"So, you wanted to try your new jutsu?" Sasuke started as you both stopped at the training grounds. I nodded, a small smirk tugged at my lips as I looked at the Uchiha boy. "Well! Let's start!" I nodded again and got into fighting stance, same with Sasuke.

"Puppet Possession Jutsu," I murmured as I attached my strings to Sasuke's limbs. I could hear him growl, oh the fun this will be.

"Fire Flower Jutsu!" he cried out. The flames shot at the _clone_ that held chakra to his front, all while I actually stood behind him, controlling lightly ever move. "Damnit." I smirked, knowing I'd with this easy.

"Puppet Mind Control Jutsu," I whispered softly so Sasuke couldn't hear me. I closed my eyes and reopened them to see myself in Sasuke's mind. I smirked, knowing he'd hear me no matter how loud I spoke. "Oh Sasuke…" My voice echoed through his head.

"Kira? Where are you?" he asked. He tried to move his head but I wouldn't allow it. "Damnit let me go Kira!" I giggled softly and smirked.

"I'd rather not Sasuke-san…" I said. "Jutsu one down, let's see how this one works." I could feel Sasuke shake a bit. "Don't worry, this won't physically harm you. If it's too much say 'Stop it' and I'll quit." He replied with a simple 'yes'. "Tell Truth Jutsu."

My tell truth jutsu spills the person's closes interests, greatest fears, it just showed everything.

"Be ready to tell me everything, Sasuke Uchiha!" Saying his name made his mind melt into the jutsu. Before me I saw everything.

"Tell you everything?" he asked urgently. I could tell he started to get nervous and I reminded him of the code for if he wanted me to stop. What I saw before me was somewhat unbelievable.

**Biggest Interests: Hearing Kira read to him, training, being better then his brother.**

**Greatest Want: To be Kira Hyuga's boyfriend. -My thoughts: I wouldn't imagine this being his greatest want.-**

**Worst Fear: To lose Kira to Itachi and never have her. Or her death to where I'd never have her in my arms again. -Thoughts: Oh… my… gosh…-**

I started to watch his imagination unfold, so I could see his greatest fear then I could use my genjutsu and actually make him live through it, not just make him see it through his mind.

_Sasuke sat on his bed, awaiting the return of his best friend and love, Kira Hyuga, to return from a mission. She had been gone for a little bit and he started to worry. Itachi had gone with her, but not even he had returned yet._

_Suddenly there were happy screams heard through the Uchiha compound, thus compelling him to run to the source of the commotion. Everyone was at the Uchiha Gate cheering for the arrivals. 'Kira?' Sasuke thought as he ran to get with the crowd._

_Sure enough, Kira and Itachi came walking through the gates, not even a scratch on them but, Itachi's arm was securely around Kira's waist._

"_Hi everyone! I've missed you all!" Kira screamed out with her famous giggle. Itachi smiled and hugged her a bit tighter. 'M-maybe he just thinks someone followed them and he wants to protect her…' Sasuke thought, trying to reassure himself. "Oh Itachi! Give them the big news!" Kira giggled again, a huge smile on her face._

"_Okay darling…" Itachi started. Sasuke gulped._

'_Darling?' he thought as a sick feeling hit his stomach._

"_Kira Hyuga and I, Itachi Uchiha, are…" he paused, hoping Kira would take it from there, which she did._

"_Engaged!" she cried happily, a big smile dancing on her perfect lips. Itachi lent down and planted a kiss on her delicate lips. Tears ran to Sasuke's eyes as everyone else cheered…_

"Oh my gosh…" Kira muttered. She replayed the video in her own mind and started to tear up a bit. Then his other fear started to play.

_Kira and Sasuke were sitting on the training field, just sparring and having a good time. They were laughing and having a great time until enemy ninjas appeared out of no where. Completely ignoring Sasuke they go after Kira, sending fatal blows which she dodged the first few of..._

"Stop it Kira! I can't watch this!" Sasuke cried out, his voice shaky and tears running down his face. I quickly stopped the jutsu and stepped out of his mind.

"Sasuke," I muttered as I ran up to his petrified body and hugged him tight. "Sasuke I'm so sorry I used that jutsu on you." He stiffly nodded and sighed. He turned around and hugged me tightly.

"I-it's ok Kira-san," he stuttered out. His body was shaking as I held him close. I sat down and had him sit next to me. Sasuke rested his head on my shoulder and started to cry. "I don't ever want any of that to happen Kira…" I gently comforted him in any way I could think of, I even gave him a light kiss.

One thing I didn't know was someone watched the whole battle, the whole dispute of what went on between me and Sasuke. Their eyes grew wide and enraged when I kissed him, you can probably guess who was watching.


	10. Neji you're back!

_"I-it's ok Kira-san," he stuttered out. His body was shaking as I held him close. I sat down and had him sit next to me. Sasuke rested his head on my shoulder and started to cry. "I don't ever want any of that to happen Kira…" I gently comforted him in any way I could think of, I even gave him a light kiss._

_One thing I didn't know was someone watched the whole battle, the whole dispute of what went on between me and Sasuke. Their eyes grew wide and enraged when I kissed him, you can probably guess who was watching._

"Kira!" I heard from just beyond the training grounds. I looked up and sighed quietly. Standing up I pulled Sasuke up with me, supporting him with my hands on back and his arm slung over my shoulder. I walked stably to where the voice was coming from.

"Coming," I called out. I couldn't tell who was calling me, all I knew was that I had to get there and I had to bring Sasuke with me. I walked there as fast as I could, careful about how I brought Sasuke along with me. Those same eyes were watching us from behind, Itachi was still watching us.

Just as I was halfway to the voice Itachi came out and offered his assistance to me, to carry Sasuke on his back. I glanced back at Sasuke who kept muttering, he passed out, kind of, earlier. I shifted Sasuke over and onto Itachi's back and then started to wonder, if Itachi didn't call me, who did? I pondered as I walked next to Itachi.

After a bit we made it out of the forest and I saw Neji standing there, a smile on his face.

"Neji!" I squealed as I ran up and hugged him. His smile grew wider as he hugged me back. "I've missed you! Has Lady Tsunade been having you run errands for her everywhere?" Neji just kissed my forehead and told me that he won't have to leave for a while because Lady Tsunade somehow got sick, odd right?

"Hello Itachi-san, it's a pleasure to see you again. What happened to Sasuke?" Neji said, directing his voice to Itachi.

"Hn…" was the reply he got. I glanced at Itachi with a face of annoyance that suddenly made him want to talk. "O-oh… Erm… I don't know what happened to Sasuke, I wasn't there. I just saw Kira-san carrying him out of the training grounds and I wanted to lend a helping hand." What a lie, but we didn't know that. Neji turned to me with a face of what-the-hell-happened. I smiled innocently and guiltily.

"We were just training and I wanted to try a few new jutsus and well, it made him pass out with what I did…" I trailed off as I looked worriedly at Sasuke whom was still laying on Itachi's back. Neji nodded but looked at me curiously.

"New jutsus?" he asked. I smirked and nodded. "Show me please." Now was when I shook my head and disagreed.

"No, I don't want you to get hurt like Sasuke. I don't want you to pass out. I don't think Itachi could carry two teenage boys on his back," I said the ending with a giggle and Itachi chuckled. Neji looked at me pleadingly and I sighed in defeat. "Okay fine, I'll show you the god damned jutsus."

Itachi moved a bit and sat on a rock, laying Sasuke down on a soft bed of moss he pulled up. I smiled at them and turned to my brother, getting into my special fighting stance and he got into the gentle fist one. I sighed, not wanting to hurt my brother, but I had not choice to get out of this now.

"Puppet Possession Jutsu," I said softly as my charka strings attached to Neji. Just for fun I made him dance around, this seemed to be to Itachi's amusement too because he started to laugh. Neji shot me a glare and I stopped abruptly. Sighing I muttered out "Puppet Mind Control Jutsu." I started to sigh again, but just in my brother's mind.

"What's with all the sighing Kira?" Neji asked out loud, making Itachi laugh.

"I'm scared you're going to be hurt Neji-san," I said in his mind. "I made Sasuke break down into tears and I don't want to see you like that…"

"Just continue," Neji said, again, aloud. Rolling my eyes and sighing I continued.

"Tell Truth Jutsu. Tell me everything Neji Hyuga," I murmur. I peered into my brother's mind and dipped into everything.

**Biggest Interests: Train, help my little sister, read**

**Greatest Want: to find the perfect girl, for Kira to find a great guy and to be happy**

**Worst Fear: to loose my little sister and for her to be unhappy, to leave Kira all alone with nobody to care for her.**

-My thoughts: These seem pretty normal for a big brother- Soon the video in his mind started to play but deciding to skip this I went straight to the genjutsu. This was something everyone in the forest within ten feet of Neji would be able to see, so Itachi sat there at watched, and even joined in on it.

_Neji looked around, as did Itachi, because Kira suddenly went missing. She was nowhere to be seen and as they started to search, Sasuke started to regain his consciousness. He started to look around, also realizing that Kira was missing. The real Kira was just sitting there, watching them but to those three, she was invisible and the fake Kira, whom lay dead a few meters away, was all they'd be able to see._

"_Kira? Kira, where are you?" Sasuke called as he started to freak out. Itachi kept an emotionless face on around the other two as he looked but when they were off looking somewhere else his eyes would gloss over with tears. Neji walked around calmly, knowing how his sister liked to play tricks._

"_Aren't they all supposed to be high level ninja? Two of them top rookies and one of them an ANBU and they can't tell this is a genjutsu?" the real Kira muttered to herself. A small smirk crept upon her face as she watched even her brother become frantic. Itachi started to let tears run down his face as Sasuke literally broke down in sorrow and worry._

"_Kira! Come out!" Itachi ordered, although shakily. Using his sharingan and Neji using his byakugan they looked as Sasuke, forgetting his sharingan, jumped into a tree and looked around._

"_Oh… my… god…" Neji said his eyes wide as plates. Kira got up and walked over to where the boys where, Neji had found the fake Kira. "Itachi… Sasuke… You both should come over here…" His voice was shaky and Neji started to break down and cry. When the others got there they started to cry too._

"_Kira! No you can't be dead! Please come back Kira, I love you!" Sasuke yelled as he picked the fake Kira up and held her close. Suddenly Sasuke glared at Itachi. "You! You could of saved her, some ANBU! What happened when I wasn't conscious?" His voice was harsh and cruel._

"_It's not my fault! And you know I love her so I would have done anything to keep her alive!" Itachi shot back, the rage in his voice was oh so visible but the tears in his eyes showed so much sorrow._

"_Would you both shut up? I don't care if you both love her, and right now if she was alive I don't think she'd care very much either! Help me take her back to the house…" Neji snapped as he picked the fake Kira up and tried to hold his tears back._

At that moment, I shut the genjutsu off…

Neji looked down to see he was holding a log. Itachi and Sasuke's eyes went wide with confusion.

"Where is she?" Itachi snapped, the tears still leaking from his eyes. I was perched back on the rock as I looked at the trio. That showed so much about Sasuke and Itachi.

"Um… Hello guys," I muttered barely audibly. The three flipped around to see me unharmed and perfectly alive.

"Kira!" they all yelled as they ran towards me, embracing me in a tight hug. I gasped for breath until they let me go a few seconds later. I smiled weakly, and they all looked at me, utterly confused.

"Where did you go? What happened?" Neji asked while the other two were lost for words. I looked at the two boys that had stolen my heart, hoping that one of them would say something, but nothing came out of their agape mouths.

"N-Neji wanted to see my jutsus so I showed him and well… Since you both were around you guys were… stuck in it too… I'm sorry," I mumbled as I looked at the three boys. Neji nodded slightly and pulled me into a tight embrace, as the other two quickly followed suit…

Without another word the four of us walked back to the house for dinner…


	11. Again with this?

_"N-Neji wanted to see my jutsus so I showed him and well… Since you both were around you guys were… stuck in it too… I'm sorry," I mumbled as I looked at the three boys. Neji nodded slightly and pulled me into a tight embrace, as the other two quickly followed suit…_

_Without another word the four of us walked back to the house for dinner…_

~One Week Later~

I laid on the couch, staring at the ceiling. I could hear Sasuke's and Itachi's daily argument erupting from Itachi's room yet again. This was getting quite annoying but I said nothing on it. Sighing I decided to check out what the topic of the day was, probably the one it was about every day but maybe they decided to switch it up today… Doubt it.

Walking silently as I could I finally reached Itachi's room. Odd, today was an even day of the month, normally their argument is held in Sasuke's and my room on these days. Oh well, just a small detail right? Now I could hear their argument.

"You can't just get up and leave Itachi!" Sasuke barked at his older brother. Leave? Oh whoa this is a new topic. "You can't just leave the compound!"

"Yes I can, if Kira can't choose after all this time then this charade has gone on long enough… I can't keep myself in a place I hate for a girl I'm not sure loves me or not. I'm leaving," Itachi replied calmly. He's leaving? No this can't be!

"Itachi you better not leave! Do you know what that'll do to our clan?" Sasuke barked. Itachi shrugged as an evil smirk spread across his face.

"I know what'll happen to the clan dear brother, you and me are going to be the last ones in it…" Itachi said a devilish tint to his perfect voice. Sasuke looked at him confused but I knew exactly what he meant. Knowing I wouldn't be able to stop Itachi, and none of the ANBU, even in squads would be able too so I didn't speak a word… Walking back to the couch I sighed slightly, going back to staring at the ceiling.

A few minutes later the two stop talking and Sasuke walked out with a look of utter confusion on his face. He walked over to me and sat down, a fake smile sitting on his perfect lips.

"Did you hear any of that Kira…?" Sasuke asked in a whisper. I glanced over at him with a small nod. He sighed. "How'd you hear it?"

"Like I told you guys a while ago, you aren't very quiet arguers," I replied softly as I turned my attention back to the ceiling, suddenly getting an idea so Sasuke and I aren't around while Itachi does what he plans to do. "Sasuke, let's go and visit Gaara!"

"Why should we visit him?" he asked bewildered yet annoyed. Sasuke wasn't fond of Gaara because of the Chunnin exams, but Gaara and I were very close friends.

"Because! Come on Sasuke it'd make me happy, don't you want to make me happy?" I asked with a puppy face. Sasuke turned away so he couldn't see it. Dang that always worked! "Fine I'll go by myself…!"

I got up and walked swiftly to mine and Sasuke's room. I could practically see the worried look on his face. I gently pushed open the door and looked around for bag. Itachi must have heard the loud and random rustling so he came down the hall.

"Kira what're you doing?" Itachi asked from the doorway. I glanced back at him quickly, to assure myself it was Itachi, and then started to look for some other things I might need.

"What am I doing? Packing a bag, I'm going to visit Gaara-nii-san," I stated. I called Gaara my brother because that's what he's like to me, another brother. I could just see the look of confusing on Itachi's face and I heard him take a breath, meaning he was about to speak. "And before you ask why, it's because you're going to need some time to finish out that plan of yours, because knowing you it's not all thought out. I thought I'd innocently go visit Gaara while bringing Sasuke along so those two can finish out their little dispute. You'll have what… five days to complete your little mission you have for yourself but I want to see you before you actually leave."

I turned around to see Itachi looking at me confused. I turned back around and grabbed another bag and started to pack for Sasuke. Walking over to his side of the room I felt a pair or arms wrap around my waist.

"Of course I'll be here when you return; I have something I want to ask you before I leave…" Itachi's cool voice whispered in my ear. I turned around so I was facing him, dropping the bag on the floor in the process.

"Then," I said seductively, leaning up next to his ear. "I'll be waiting for your question when I return… Don't you forget, Itachi." I set my hands on his chest, making him smirk, but I simply pushed him away and picked the bag back up. "I'm sure you have some work to do Itachi… You don't want to be distracted, do you?" I could tell he stiffened behind me. I heard him turn and walk away and towards the door. "Oh and Itachi…"

"Hm?" he said eagerly as he flipped around. I guess he expected something from me after how I was acting before, but he was getting nothing like that.

"If you're joining the Akatsuki after your plan is all set, consider yourself never in my life, because after you kill your clan… You're dead to me…"


	12. Gaara I'm coming!

_"Of course I'll be here when you return; I have something I want to ask you before I leave…" Itachi's cool voice whispered in my ear. I turned around so I was facing him, dropping the bag on the floor in the process._

_"Then," I said seductively, leaning up next to his ear. "I'll be waiting for your question when I return… Don't you forget, Itachi." I set my hands on his chest, making him smirk, but I simply pushed him away and picked the bag back up. "I'm sure you have some work to do Itachi… You don't want to be distracted, do you?" I could tell he stiffened behind me. I heard him turn and walk away and towards the door. "Oh and Itachi…"_

_"Hm?" he said eagerly as he flipped around. I guess he expected something from me after how I was acting before, but he was getting nothing like that._

_"If you're joining the Akatsuki after your plan is all set, consider yourself never in my life, because after you kill your clan… You're dead to me…"_

~One Day Later~

"Hurry up Sasuke! Gaara isn't going to wait forever!" I called. I could hear him scoff.

"I thought he didn't even know we were coming!" Sasuke whined. I giggled as I skipped merrily along, as Sasuke walked behind me sluggishly.

"How about we race?" I offered, knowing the _Great_ Sasuke Uchiha couldn't pass up a challenge. I turned around, making myself skip backwards, it's possible people, and what I saw shocked me. Sasuke, the Amazing Sasuke, shook his head 'no', as in he declined a challenge. Damnit… "But Sasuke…" My voice whinny and pleading. Again with the headshaking! "If you beat me you get a kiss!" Quickly my offer was accepted and Sasuke darted off in front of me. "Hey wait up!"

I teleported to the Sunagakure gates, knowing Sasuke wouldn't think of this. I stood there for a good hour or so, talking to the guard there about the economy of the ninja world. That conversation got boring after the first five minutes but what else am I going to talk to some guard about? I couldn't think of a different topic!

Finally I started to hear some footsteps, apparently Sasuke thought I was so far behind he could walk, the meanie… I'm not that slow. He had his eyes closed and he walked casually up to the gate, he was a good two minute walk away but in ear shot.

"Sasuke! What took you so long? I've been here _forever_!" I complained. Sasuke's eyes shot open and he fell backwards, almost hitting the hard sand, _almost_. I darted forwards and made sure he didn't fall and knock himself unconscious.

"How did you… When did… But…" All of his sentences came out in fragments, none of them being finished but new ones being started every few seconds. I put my finger on his lips to hush him. "How did you get here before me?" His voice was annoyed, yet very playful. Sasuke pouted, knowing, well thinking, he wasn't going to get that kiss now.

"Oh don't pout, you could still beat me!" I reassured him with a laugh. He gave me a look of 'how-the-fuck-am-I-suppose-to-do-that'. Long look right? "Well, I never actually stepped into Sunagakure."

"Yeah… Right…" Sasuke muttered as he walked into the city. I smiled and stopped him, gently tugging him a few feet back towards the guard I was talking to earlier, for two reasons.

"Mister?" I stated innocently to the man. He glanced at me with a smile and nodded. "Did I, in all the time I was here, once set foot inside Sunagakure?" The guard shook his head.

"Nope, you stood right there," he said, pointing to the spot right next to him on the other side of the gate. Sasuke pouted, seeing I was right once again, but suddenly smirked, knowing I owed him his 'prize'. "Oh and since I know you're looking for Gaara-sama, he should be in his office." I gave the man a confused look and he laughed. "Gaara-sama is the Kazekage Kira-sama, you didn't know that?" I shook my head and smiled.

"Well thank you for the information sir!" I squeaked out as I ran into the city, dragging Sasuke behind me. Suddenly I was forced to stop, because Sasuke dug his feet into the sand slowing me down. "What?" I asked in a whinny and drawn out tone. Sasuke smirked and pointed to his cheek. "Oh yeah I totally forgot!" Sasuke frowned a bit and I giggled.

I leaned forward and captured Sasuke's lips in mine. I guess he wasn't expecting _that_ kind of kiss because he gasped a bit, totally shocked. Just to keep up the shock I carefully slipped my tongue into his mouth. Quickly getting the picture Sasuke kissed back the same way, which lasted for about five minutes.

"Okay Kira, that enough of that…" a monotone voice said, breaking the two apart. A heavy blush sat on Sasuke's face and a small pink tinted mine. I turned to see Gaara standing there with a smirk. He, being my ultimate best friend, knew everything about my problem with picking between Sasuke and Itachi. Great, now he must think I like Sasuke most… Wait, do I? God, do I enjoy confusing the hell out of myself!

"Gaara-nii-san!" I yelled as I ran towards the red headed sand boy. I clung onto him like my life depended on it. He just smiled and hugged me, yes, he hugged me. I'm the only person Gaara lets touch him, and I'm fuckin' proud! "Hi Gaara!" He smiled at me.

"Hello Kira-san," he said warmly as he embraced me. Glancing behind me I could tell he glared. "Uchiha…"

"Subaku…" Sasuke snapped back with annoyance. I could tell he was a little jealous because Gaara and I were still hugging but he knew that we loved each other as siblings. "You can let go of her now you know." Sasuke's voice was at a low growl, making me blush a bit.

"Well Uchiha maybe I don't want too," Gaara replied calmly as he hugged me tighter. I giggled a bit and smiled reassuringly to Sasuke, thus making him calm down. "It's such a pleasure to see you Kira-san."

"How did you know we were coming?" I whined. "It was supposed to be a surprise!" Gaara chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"Kankuro sure can find out a lot you know…" he replied as he lifted me up onto his back with a smile. I pouted as I hugged his neck from his back. I glanced and saw Sasuke fold his arms.

"Damn that puppet boy!" I pouted as I still had a smile on your face. Kankuro was one of my puppet buddies so I couldn't get mad at him. I turned and looked at Sasuke again who was looking down at the ground, a scowl on his face. "Gaara, can you put me down please? I don't want to wear my brother out!" Gaara nodded and gently set me down. I ran over to Sasuke and jumped on his back and bent a bit to kiss his cheek.

"Well, shall I take you to your quarters that's inside the Kazekage quarters?" Gaara asked with a smug smirk. I laughed and nodded as Sasuke, smiling that I was on his back, secured me up and followed behind Gaara.

The walk was silent and boring so we're going to skip it okay? Okay!


	13. Who do I love the most?

_"Damn that puppet boy!" I pouted as I still had a smile on your face. Kankuro was one of my puppet buddies so I couldn't get mad at him. I turned and looked at Sasuke again who was looking down at the ground, a scowl on his face. "Gaara, can you put me down please? I don't want to wear my brother out!" Gaara nodded and gently set me down. I ran over to Sasuke and jumped on his back and bent a bit to kiss his cheek._

_"Well, shall I take you to your quarters that's inside the Kazekage quarters?" Gaara asked with a smug smirk. I laughed and nodded as Sasuke, smiling that I was on his back, secured me up and followed behind Gaara._

_The walk was silent and boring so we're going to skip it okay? Okay!_

~That night in Sasuke's and my room~

"Gaara!" I whined as he got up. He looked at me with a smile and gave me a hug. He's been in here since we got here, completely ignoring his paperwork.

"It's late Kira-san, you need your rest, and I'll play with you more tomorrow, brother's promise!" Gaara reassured. I smiled and hugged him tight. "I love you Kira." I looked up at him, extremely shocked. I've never heard him say that, ever.

"Oh I love you too Gaara!" I yelled happily as I hugged him tighter. He blushed and smiled, kissing my forehead. After a five minute hug feast, Gaara had to leave so I just sat there, waiting for Sasuke to speak. "You alive Sasuke?" He nodded.

I got up and walked over to him as he looked at the floor, becoming suddenly interested in the sand. I sat down next to him, although he didn't look up at me. I gently wrapped my arms around him, making him look up at me with confused eyes. I smiled and kissed his cheek as he turned a bright pink.

"Kira… I know you don't like being asked this but… Who do you love more?" Sasuke asked quietly as he clung onto me for dear life. I looked at him, a small smile on my face. I'm glad he asked honestly, because that thought had been bugging me most of the day.

"Do you really want to know, Sasuke?" I replied as I sat down with a pondering look in my face. I tried to sort out my thoughts and feelings, quickly knowing who won out. Sasuke nodded a somewhat scared look on his face as he asked. His grip tightened as he waited for me to reply. I smiled softly and gently hugged back.

"I love…" I paused, thinking for just one more second before giving a total answer. "…You the most Sasuke-san."

~Dramatic Pause~

Sasuke actually fainted after I said those words. I smiled a bit and picked him up, well I at least attempted too. I was able to get him on the couch where I laid him down gently, the smile still on my face.

"Why am I different from the other girls? What do I have that they don't?" I questioned, looking at my raven hair beloved. Out of all the fan girls, out of every single and even taken woman, that wanted him… Why me? Maybe I'll never know. Same goes for Itachi, come to think of it…

With a small sigh I disrobed down to my Uchiha underwear and took off Sasuke's cloth, not wanting him to get too hot. Being too tired to walk to my bed, I lay down next to Sasuke and cuddled close, thinking I'd be awake before he reached consciousness.

-Gaara's P.O.V.-

The door closed quietly behind me, and I heard nothing but silence. Was Uchiha really that uncomfortable around me…? I'm still a monster, aren't I? Only Kira can put up with me… I stopped in my tracks and looked up at the sand colored ceiling. Kira…

"Did I really tell her I love her? She seemed happy… How I wish she was truly my sister. I want to know she's protected at all times… If either of those Uchiha's harms my darling Kira, they shall feel the wrath of the Shukaku…" I mumbled, my deep red hair falling in front of my tan face. A dark look flashed in my eyes as I thought of the possibilities. "No, stop Gaara… Kira… She would disapprove."

Something seemed wrong, though I couldn't put my finger on it. What could it possibly be? I wish I knew what was amiss so I could prevent it, but sadly, I hadn't a clue.


	14. Things are getting steamy!

-Gaara's P.O.V.-

The door closed quietly behind me, and I heard nothing but silence. Was Uchiha really that uncomfortable around me…? I'm still a monster, aren't I? Only Kira can put up with me… I stopped in my tracks and looked up at the sand colored ceiling. Kira…

"Did I really tell her I love her? She seemed happy… How I wish she was truly my sister. I want to know she's protected at all times… If either of those Uchiha's harms my darling Kira, they shall feel the wrath of the Shukaku…" I mumbled, my deep red hair falling in front of my tan face. A dark look flashed in my eyes as I thought of the possibilities. "No, stop Gaara… Kira… She would disapprove."

Something seemed wrong, though I couldn't put my finger on it. What could it possibly be? I wish I knew what was amiss so I could prevent it, but sadly, I hadn't a clue.

-The next morning, Sasuke-

My eyes opened, only to see a wall of raven colored hair. Damnit, I'm not even going to bother putting gel in my hair today. Kira has been around for a while, might as well surprise her with me not having my duck-ass hair style. Wait… Kira… She said…

"She said she loved me… The most…"

My black eyes looked down at my bare chest, just realizing that there was an unusual amount of weight gently pushing down on it. I noticed white hair and pale skin. Kira. Did we fall asleep together? No… I had passed out. But she'd fallen asleep on me! Oh what a joyous day! Wait… Why don't I have a shirt… or pants on?

"Kira?" I questioned softly, my voice no more then a whisper. I didn't really want to wake my angel, but I wanted to, no needed to, know why I was in just a pair of boxers. I shifted around, and felt Kira's cloth rub against my skin. Wait, that didn't feel like cloth… That was, skin. A deep blush crept over my face as I looked down, seeing Kira in only her black and blue panties with nothing else on. "Holy…"

A small moan left her soft red lips and she moved around, cuddling into me more. I couldn't believe this… It must be a dream. Her gentle grip tightened as she rolled onto her stomach on top of me, a tired look glazing her eyes. "Hey Sasuke-sama…" she murmured, her sweet lips kissing my chest. That blush reappeared across my face as I looked at her, my hands around her waist and her chest pressed against my stomach.

"H-hi Ki-kira…" I said shyly, unable to stop myself from stuttering. A giggle escaped her lips before a bright blush covered her face. I held her closer, not wanting to feel her skin leave mine… I craved her touch. The blush on her face deepened… I've never seen such an angel before; I couldn't stand to lose her.

"S-Sasuke?" She questioned her voice shy and embarrassed. "Y-you weren't supposed to wake up b-before me." I had a simple reply to this, the only one I could manage to think of. I pulled her up, sliding her body against mine and kissed her lovingly, never once loosening my grip on her perfect body.

"Kira… I love you," I muttered quietly while flipping my raven colored hair out of my face. She blushed, a small but happy smile on her face.

"I love you too Sasuke-sama," she replied, her soft sweet voice singing in my ears. "You look even hotter with your hair down." Her fingers entangled themselves in my hair and griped the back of my head, a smirk on her face. "You should really leave it down Sasuke, for me?"

"Anything for my princess," I whispered while gently sucking on her bottom lip. A quiet moan escaped her lips as she pressed her body closer to mine.

"Sasuke… Take me now."

I had never thought I'd get to hear those words pass those soft lips and drift into my ears. My tanned skin soon covered with a blush as deep as the sharingan color. My fingers trembled and a small cold shiver raced up my back, the feeling of wanting her body increasing… I hope I don't faint again…


End file.
